The Six Tribes Book One: The Beginning
by Sianiiwolf
Summary: A gnaw wolf named Kate has miraculously made it back to her pack after being abandoned for her missing hind leg. But her struggles are far from over. When two of the rival wolf packs team together to take over the Beyond, Kate will do anything to help her pack. But what is she to do? She's a gnaw wolf. The lowest of low. Will this unlikely hero save the pack? DISCONTINUED
1. Alleigances

**Hi guys! Here's the Alleigances for the first book in my WOTB fanfic. The first book is mostly just about Kate's experience as a gnaw wolf in the Silver Pack and then the other books will be about... I've said too much already! Anyway, here's the wolves.**

The Silver Pack

Alpha female: Achala: A large gray she-wolf with a silver belly with green eyes and long claws.

Beta: Chain: A silver she-wolf with green eyes, Achala's sister.

Medicine Wolf: Eclipse: A black and gray she-wolf with sky blue eyes.  
Apprentice: Shayah: A gray she wolf with violet eyes and a black tipped tail.

Skreeleen: Dolighah: A sleek blackish gray she-wolf with a white belly and tail tip with blue eyes.  
Blacksmith: Cinder: A soft, pale gray she-wolf with a black belly, paws, ears, with black spots over her icy blue eyes.

Outflankers:  
Leona: A tan she-wolf with a white belly and green eyes.  
Sianii: A sleek black she-wolf with golden eyes.  
Winter: A snow white she-wolf with blue eyes.  
Icaniq: pale gray she-wolf, darker legs, neck fur, lighter belly, muzzle, tail tip, greenish blue eyes.  
Okami: A light ginger she-wolf with brown stripes,gray markings, and blue eyes.  
Byrrgis leaders: Rowlako: a half black, half white, she-wolf with long fangs and icy blue eyes.  
Jascar: Brown male with white speckles, belly, under tail, black ears, legs, blue eyes.  
Dae-Go: A black and white male with gold eyes, Fyre Sky's mate.  
Donner: A red male with a lighter belly,paws, and tail tip with gold eyes and black markings.

Turning Guards: Oona: Black she-wolf, lighter points, icy blue eyes.  
Frost: A black, dappled white, she-wolf with green eyes.  
Fyre Skye: A gray and cream she wolf with aqua eyes.  
Scout: Gold male, lighter belly, muzzle, under tail, black paws, green eyes.  
Shard: White male, darker underside, lighter points, green eyes.

Mother Wolves: Windalin: Red brown she-wolf, cream belly, green eyes.  
Pups: Bolt, Rose, Ivy Mate: Scout

Sasha: Tan she-wolf, black ears, legs, tail, amber eyes.  
Pups: Hike, Reena, Nyrak, Blake Mate: Jascar

Gnaw Wolves: Arrailia: A stormy gray she-wolf with a lighter gray belly and paws with a twisted hind paw and aqua eyes with a white tipped tail

Kate: A light gray she-wolf with a missing hind leg and a darker gray belly and blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

The Six Tribes Part #1 -  
Hi guys I'm writing a fanfic that is kinda in the world of wolves of the beyond, but with different characters and settings. All of the wolves in this fanfic are my oc ones, and none are adoptable. Thanks :)

As the gray she-wolf with one missing hind leg stumbled through the woods, she smelleda familliar and tasty scent. She sniffed the air. Caribou! she thought. Even with her missing hind leg the she-wolf was a great hunter. The wolf climbed a rigde where she could scan the herd for the sick or weak member. Soon she spotted an old, sick cow who had wandered away from the herd. The she-wolf followed it for about a mile before it got tired and settled down in a shallow dip that was sheltered by tall grass and a few trees. If I stalk it through the grass, it might see me too quickly. I won't be able to catch it. She thought. She then studied the sheer rock face that she was watching the cow from. The wolf spotted a slit in the rock face just wide enouch to drive the caribou into. If she could confuse her...

The she-wolf began to walk above the caribou untill she was behind it. Then she began to make her way down the rock face. She broke down the tall grass as she crept up on it, making sure to stay downwind so the caribou didn't catch her scent. She was closing the distance between herself and the cow. But the wind shifted suddenly, and blew her scent right to it. The caribou's nostrils flared, and a heartbeat later she was racing away from the cliff face. The she-wolf growled in frustration and raced after it, going twice the speed of the cow.  
She was going so fast her dark gray paws were a blurr on the ground. The wolf was on the cow's side now, turning her twords the opening where she would be trapped. The cow unwillingly obeyed and raced twords the slit. The she wolf nipped at her heels, making the cow run faster. The she-wolf had finally driven the cow into the opening. As soon as she came in, she realized it was bigger than she had imagined. It raised up about three fox-lengths above her head, and their were several smaller tunnels that lead deeper into the rock face. The floor was made of dirt and there were a couple bushes growing in it. She forced the caribou words the back of the cave, her teeth bared in a snarl at the caribou as she creeped closer.

Just as soon as she was in pouncing distance, she smelled the scent of other wolves. The caribou scent had been so strong that she hadn't smelled them. Fox Dung! The she-wolf thought. She raced twords the largest bush and lept in. Then she saw them. Three wolves. One white female, a big black and white male, and a tan female. The male passed a silent signal to the females who pounced a moment after getting the signal. The white female snarled at the cow until the male jumped on it and pinned it down. One female bit at the cow's flank while the other sank her fangs into the back of her leg. Slicing her akkilies. The she-wolf paused for a moment to flick a butterfly off her nose. When she turned her attention back to the wolves, the cow's neck was ripped open and she was dying fast.

After that, all three wolves bent down and stared into the dying cow's eyes. The she-wolf heard the male's voice. She strained her ears and was able to pick up the words. "You are a worthy animal. Your life is worthy. Your meat will sustain myself and my pack." He spoke to the cow. Pack? What pack? Since when is three wolves a pack? The she-wolf thought. After the cow was dead, the male howled and more wolves came racing twords the kill. Oh THAT pack. She thought. The she-wolf noticed that some wolves came walking confidently twords the kill to recive their share, while certain wolves hung back until they got a signal that it was time to go eat. Strange. The she-wolf thought. But she noticed two wolves in particular. A big gray female with a silver belly and emerald green eyes, and a smoky gray she-wolf with a lighter underbelly, black paws, and a white tail tip. The smoky wolf also had a twisted hind paw.

The big gray female was one of the first to go eat and was directing the others to the kill to receive their share. The she-wolf guessed she was the alpha of their pack. The she-wolf didn't usually go near wolves and tended to avoid them at all costs. She had never watched a wolf pack hunt. Or watched a wolf pack period. She felt a burning admiration at their grace and teamwork, as well as their organization system. Every wolf knew it's place. She felt an overwhelimg urge to run with these wolves. To be one of them. She focused her attention back on the pack. There was nothing left of the cow except bones and a few scraps. The alpha called the twisted pawed one to finish it off. The wolf flattened her ears, sank on to her belly, and tucked her tail between her legs. Then she began to crawl on her belly twords the alpha and prey.  
She settled a respectful distance away, and began to grind her muzzle into the ground. Only then did the alpha throw her a femur bone, and give her the signal to eat. The wolf finished off the scraps and picked up her bone. "Come, Silver Pack!" The alpha howled and the wolves all followed behind her to the place they called home.

The twisted pawed one followed last with her ears back, her tail between her legs, and her bone in her mouth. The she-wolf waited until the twisted pawed wolf was out of sight, then emerged from her hiding place. Even though she couldn't see them, the wolf pack's scent was fresh and strong. The she-wolf began to track them through the grass.

She wanted to join this pack. She would follow them home,  
preform her best sumbission skills to the alpha, and ask to join that pack. By this time tomorrow, she could be a pack wolf.

So. What'd you think of it so far? Please tell me in the reviews. Thanks!  



	3. Chapter 2

The Six Tribes Part #2 -  
Sorry I didn't mention it in the first one, but I will be making anywhere from 10-  
12 parts in this one, and after that a new fanfic. Thanks :)

The she-wolf followed after the twisted pawed wolf that she had seen eat last when her pack had caught a caribou cow. The she-wolf took a closer look at the twisted pawed wolf. The wolf's twisted paw was her hind left one. On the same leg she was missing. The wolf slouched as she walked, and almost always had her tail tucked and ears back. She was actually a very beautiful wolf, despite her twisted paw. She had a smoky gray pelt, with light gray paws, and a white belly and tail tip. She had the most beautiful aqua eyes that the she-wolf had ever seen.  
As she continued following the pack, she crossed the scent trail of a lone fox. Usualy she would have followed the scent and killed the fox, but she ignored it and continued following the pack. They came to a large cave in a hill-side. The alpha stood at the entrance to the den, and began signaling wolves in. The twisted pawed wolf however, stayed back in her normal position.  
Than the alpha aproched her and she sank onto her belly, and with ears back and tail tucked, she ground her muzzle into the dirt. The alpha eyed her approvingly and pulled out an old, worn out elk pelt that stank so bad she could smell it from the ridge she was on above the pack. The alpha threw the wolf the pelt and gave her a sharp bite to the ear. "Chain. Come here." She comanded and a wolf came out of the den. It was a female, a silver one with a dark gray belly. "Take Arraila over to that tree. I want to see how she has improoved on her gnawing. The wolf known as Chain dipped her head and led the twisted pawed wolf away. The she-wolf realized that this was her chance. She copied the twisted pawed wolf's submission techniques. She tucked her tail, laid back her ears, and began to crawl on her belly twords the alpha. The alpha noticed her and began to sniff her. "Your a lone wolf." She said. "I don't smell any pack scent on you. Your also missing a leg."  
"Yes, ma'am." The she-wolf anwsered.  
"I am Achala, the leader of the Silver Pack. This is Chain, my beta."Achala said. She pointed with her tail to the wolf who had led the twisted pawed one away. "What's your reason for coming here outsider."  
"Ma'am, I have been a loner all my life, but I'm finished with that lifestyle. I humbly ask, to join your pack." The she-wolf said respectfully.  
"You really wanna join, don't you." Achala asked, tilting her head. "Yes, ma'am." The she-wolf answered again.  
"You do realize you'd be a gnaw wolf, the lowest ranking in the pack like Arrailia over there." She gestured with her tail to the twisted pawed wolf who was gnawing on her femur bone she had received during their last hunt.  
"You have to gnaw bones, eat last, sleep away from the den, and preform submission to every higher ranking member in the pack."Achala said.  
"I want to be a pack wolf, ma'am." she said simply.  
Man, this wolf's got manners, for a loner. "Alright then. We will choose a name for you and Arrailia will teach you how to be a gnaw wolf." She beconed Chain over to the den and dissapeared inside.  
After a few minutes, they came out.  
"Chain and I have come up with a name for you. Your new name will be Kate!" Achala howled. The newly named Kate beamed at her name. So much that she couldn't help standing up and wagging her tail. She had a name and she had a pack. Things couldn't get much better for her.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry the last one was pretty boring. I've been busy with school and stuff. But this one will be better. :)

It had been three days since Kate had joined the Silver Pack, and she had learned alot from her teacher Arrailia, the other gnaw wolf in her pack. She had taught her how to preform the correct submission postures, and when to use them. How to charm the higher ranking pack members with her 'humble' speach pattern. And how to tell if an animal's sick by sniffing it's scat. "So," Kate asked Arrailia as they sat underneath a willow tree outside the pack's den. "When do we get to join the howling?"  
"We don't." Arrailia said. She was a very cheerful and sweet wolf, and an awesome teacher. "Nor do we run in the byrrgis." The byrrgis was the wolf term for a group of wolves hunting together. "All we do there is sniff the scat of the prey. That and watch. Arrailia said.  
"But why?"  
"Because we're gnaw wolves." "Oh. That." Said Kate.  
Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw an outflanker named Leona walking twords them. Leona had particularly liked teasing and biting Kate. And she had particularly dispised the tan female. "Quick, into postion." Arrailia hissed into her ear.  
Kate quickly assumed the correct posture of submission. "Well, well, well." Leona sneered apon coming up o the two gnaw wolves. "If it isn't Lamepaw and Nofoot." Leona had made up those nicknames for Arrailia and her. They wern't even clever. "Achala wants to see you." She said walking her claws over Kate's back. "But first, let's have a little fun." Leona gave Kate's ear a bite, than scratched her back. She looked at where Arrailia was screwing her muzzle into the ground.  
"Oh Lamepaw, how could I forget about you?" She said as she grabbed Arrailia's paw and flipped her on her back. After that, she grabbed her muzzle and shook her violently for several seconds before flinging her away.  
Arrailia immediatly sank back into her usual posture of submission, whimpering. "Later rejects!" Leona howled as she walked away. "Well that went well." Arrailia said. "It's usually much worse." "Wow worse than that!?" Kate squeaked in disbeleif.  
"Yup. Usually it ends with a pin-down and a nose-to-tail clawing."  
Kate's jaw dropped open. She couldn't beleive the young outflankers hostility.  
When one looked at Leona, they would think that she would be pretty nice. But truth be told, Leona was a monster.  
"Yep. You'll get used to it eventually. Come on. You heard Leona." The Great Chain was what the wolves called the connection between the Cave of Souls to earth. In his lifetime, a gnaw wolf gnaws about 1,000 bones with The Great Chain. Arrailia led Kate over to where Achala and her beta, Chain were discussing fighting tequniques outside the den. The two gnaw wolves crawled over to them on their bellies and settled down a few feet away from them. Arrailia then spoke. "Good morning madams. Miss Leona informed me that you wished to see us." "Yes, I did." Achala said in that regal tone of hers. "I need you two to gnaw another bone with the Great Chain each. I want to see how your gnawing is improving." Achala nodded at Chain. Kate felt a sharp blow to her flank. It was Chain who had hit her.  
She had two bones in her mouth. She spat one at Kate, and the other to Arrailia.  
"Hurry up you two." She growled. "You've got until dawn." She spun around and stalked away. She glanced at Achala. "Do as she says." Achala growled. Kate had always loved to gnaw bones even before she joined The Silver Tribe. She picked up her bone,  
and followed Arrailia to their favorite gnawing spot under a shady tree. Then she settled down to gnaw her bone.

Yeah, I know what your thinking. TOO SHORT! But don't worry. Update will be soon.


End file.
